


L is For Love is Love

by thatsmolperson9247



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Fandoms, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, OC(someday), multi fandom, ooof, why do i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmolperson9247/pseuds/thatsmolperson9247
Summary: Luna has a crush on a girl named Sam, and other fandoms file in quietly in the background, and other storylines will exist.





	1. Introductory

It was a glum day in Royal woods, Michigan. Luna was tired of staring out the window in her boring class, only to be greeted by clouds and rain. Focus on the teacher? Nah, who cares about geometry? She instead turned to look at her friend, also her crush, Sam. Sam was a beautiful girl, with her luscious blonde hair, especially that teal stripe in the middle. They were friends, good friends, actually, but, Luna wanted more than friendship with Sam. Then, Sam’s eyes met Luna’s. Sam smiles, Luna did too, but turned away to hide her blush. Sam felt happy. She liked Luna. She thought Luna was an outstanding girl, with tremendous talent. Then, the bell rang, and lunch had begun. 

 

~~~~time skip to afternoon, I’m not good with transitions~~~~

 

Per usual, the younger siblings found a way home, while the older ones either walked, took the bus, or took vanzilla when it wasn’t being used. Mom and dad were good at finding their own ways to work and back so the kids could have the van. They were so generous. That’s what Luna likes about them. But there were even more things she like about Sam. The letter had been given about 3 weeks ago, and Sam wanted to know who it was from. But Luna wasn’t spilling the tea just yet.

 

Luna passed by the chaos she loved and called family, and went to her room to write some songs. 

 

Luna was strumming on her guitar, then, Luan came in. “Hey sis,” she said, setting her bag down. She had a gig tonight at a kid’s party.

 

“Hey dude.” Luna said, setting her guitar down.

 

“I have some six year olds party tonight.” Luan sighed.

 

“That’s rough dude. It’s going to start raining’ soon.”

 

“Ya, it’s going to be indoors, at least. And Lori is giving me a ride. I had to wash her gym clothes though.”

 

Lori was going to graduate soon, but the generosity of giving a free ride to her siblings was still something she needed to pick up on.

 

“Oof.” Luna used the unoriginal reply, for she had no other response. (And the writer can’t think of anything lmao)

 

“Well, I better get going,” Luan waved goodbye, and left Luna to herself.

 

After a while of trying to write, Luan gave up, and fell asleep.

 

It was a peaceful afternoon, and the sky was clear and there was a beautiful valley below the tree she sat in. Her golden hair fluttered behind her head, and she was pure beauty. Luna was on the other side of the valley. But she would cross the valley for her.

 

An hour passed, two. But she had finally reached the tree, exhausted. She then began to climb it.

 

“Luna, hi!” Sam said cheerfully.

 

The sun was now beginning to set, as Luna took a seat in the other branch.

 

“You’re beautiful!” Luna then blurted out.

 

“Wha- what?” The sky became dark, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

 

“I love you Sam, and I want to go out with you, so will y-“but instead, Luna was slapped on the face,

 

“Disgusting!” Sam yelled, before flying away, then the clouds rolled in, and rained down.

 

Then Luna woke up.

 

“That was a shitty dream.” She muttered.

“KIDS! DINNER!” Dad called from downstairs. Tonight he had made goulash. Oof.

 

Luna ate silently, thinking about her great-turned-awful dream.

 

How she walked hours to see Sam only to be greeted with the answer she was given.

 

“What if she actually thinks that??” She accidentally blurted out loud.

 

“What? Lincoln asked. “Who thinks what??”

 

“I’ll tell ya later bro.” Luna could trust Lincoln with this information, but she wasn’t so sure on the rest of her siblings, and hell no to her parents.

 

“Nah, you should tell all of us what’s up,” Lynn Jr. said.

 

Fuck. “Nah, dude. I was just accidentally thinking out loud. Forget it.”

 

“Please, if something is wrong you should tell us, all of us.” Rita stated.

 

Luna decided it was now or never, wait… Luan needed to be here too, but she wasn’t. “I’ll tell everyone tomorrow, when Luan is here.”

 

The family agreed, but Luna was still going to confide in Lincoln tonight.

 

She knew she could trust him, he was friends with a kid who had two dads and sometimes she question Lincoln and Clyde’s friendship. However, Lincoln was only 11, and it was kind of hard to tell who he would be. He would turn 12 may 2nd, so in only a few weeks really.

 

*Later*

 

Luna decided it was time to talk to Lincoln about this. She went to his room, and knocked on the door, where he was working on his homework.

 

“Come in!” He said, glad to get a break from the work.

 

Luna entered, and sat on the bed. “I got something I need to talk about, and I decided it’d be best to talk to you.”

 

“I’m all ears.” Lincoln turned around in his chair.

 

“Linc, do you know what the term… bisexual means?”

 

“No,”

 

Luna took a deep breath, “Bisexual is when you can like two genders. Like a bisexual person could be in a straight relationship like mom and dad, or they could be in a gay or lesbian relationship, like Clyde’s parents. “

 

“Oh,”

 

“Anyway, that’s what I am, and I like a girl, but I don’t know if she likes me back.”

 

“Ohhh, okay! Well, I can help you with that if you want! “Lincoln said happily. Luna knew she could talk to him about it.

 

“Okay dude, I just don’t know how to tell the fam.”

 

“Just say what you feel is right,” Lincoln said.

 

“Okay, thanks bro!”

 

“No problem!”

 

*The next day*

 

The rain had passed over night, leaving the warm spring breeze in the air that morning. (Lucky where I live its ganna be 8 tomorrow shkshk)

 

Luna got up and got ready for a Tuesday in high school. She dressed and grabbed her things. Luan didn’t get home till 9 last night, so she was sleeping in. Luna grabbed her crash symbols.

 

*CRASH*

 

“Geez, what the hell?” Luan had woken up.

 

“It’s time for SCHOOOOOOL!!” Luna sang enthusiastically.

 

“Ughhh, I had too much cake last night.”

 

“Well it’s time for school dude.” Luna then head downstairs for breakfast.

 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 

In the car, which Lori was driving this morning, all ten of the kids were jamming out. Lily, of course, was at home with Rita, and dad took the taxi to work.

 

“I STILL SEE YOUR SHADN MY ROOM, CAN’T TAKE BACK THE LOVE THAT I GAVE YOU!” But Luna was, well, not really into the music, she opted to put on her headphones and listen to something more, subtle

 

“I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, ill love you for a thousand more…”

 

“What’s with the long face Luna?” Luan asked, sitting beside her.

 

“Nothing, just… thinking about…. Stuff. I’m telling everyone tonight.”

 

“Oh… o…kay?” 

 

Luna put her headphones back on.

 

The rest of the day was, actually not too bad. Luna and Sam sat together at lunch, and even got talking about having a sleepover on the last day of school. It was all going well until courtyard, where they could do their homework or socialize. Luna was about to sit with Sam until-

 

“HEY LUNA!” It was Jenna. It wasn’t that Jenna was a bad person, she was actually really nice once you got to know her. Luna sat next to her in chemistry, so they kind of had to be friends. But it was the tea that Jenna was always concerned about.

 

“Sup Jenna.”

 

“So what’s new? Did you hear that Madeline had sex with a pillow? Or that Brooke is cutting her hair? Or that phsyco kid broke a window? That One of the Schuylers is a lesbian?” Oh God.

 

“Slow down, no I didn’t really hear, and I don’t really care. It’s not really my business dude.”

 

“You go to this school, so technically it is your business.” Jenna smiled. Then, some of her friends came over and Luna left.

 

Jenna was great, but sometimes had to mind her own business.

 

<><><><><> (sorry about all the time skips)

 

It was now din din time. Luna didn’t know how to tell her family she was a bisexual. What if mom and dad threw her out? What if her sisters wouldn’t talk to her? What if Lincoln was the only sensible one? She had to be brave. So, she sat down.

 

“Mom, dad, I have something to say...”

 

Luna was silent for a second. She was actually about to tell her whole family she was bisexual, and she was terrified.

 

“What is it Luna?” Lynn Sr. had a great hint of concern in his voice, hoping his daughter was okay.

 

“G-guys…” She felt her sibling’s eyes on her, all 12 eyes of her siblings and parents burning into her soul.

 

“You can say it sweetheart.” Rita said softly.

 

“IM A BISEXUAL!” Luna covered her mouth and broke down crying.

 

Silence.

 

“What’s a bisexual?” Lola and Lana asked simultaneously.

 

“A bisexual is a person who is romantically and or sexually attracted to both the male and female gender. Sometimes even gender non-conforming people.” Lisa stated flawlessly.

 

“Don’t cry!” Said Leni, rushing over to hug her little sister.

 

Soon, her whole family joined in on the hug.

 

“Were totally okay with that, it’s who you are.” Her father said, her mother agreeing.

 

Luna smiled. “Thanks guys, it means a lot to me.”

 

“You are who you are. Be proud!” Luan said, cheerfully.

 

That went way better than expected.

 

After din din, Luna went to her room. Everyone else was hanging out in the living room, but Luna just needed some time to herself. Then her phone dinged.

 

Sam: Hey, Luna. So I asked my mom about the sleepover for the last day of school, and she said yes! I know it’s still over a month away, but it will be here before you know it!

 

…

 

Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. Luna had a sleepover with her crush, sure it wasn’t for a few more weeks, but still! It was a sleepover WITH HER CRUSH!

 

She had to ask mom and dad, and also reply to Sam.

 

Luna: I’ll ask my parents. I’m sure they’ll be fine with it

 

Sam: Okay J

 

…

 

Luna went downstairs and into her parent’s room where they were getting ready for the day to come.

 

“Yo rents?”

 

“Hey Luna, what’s up?” Her father asked her.

 

“I know it’s a ways away, but can I go to my friend’s house after school on the last day?”

 

Her parents thought for a moment.

 

“Well, you can, but you’re going to have to be back at the high school from 5-7 for Loris graduation.”

 

Luna nodded than had an idea.

 

“Can she come too?”

 

Her parents said “I don’t see why not.”

 

“Thanks guys.” Then she ran back to her room.

 

Luna: they said yes, but we have to go to my sister’s graduation at 5, you can come with

 

Sam: sounds good! Can’t wait!

 

Luna sighed contently, and started on her math homework.

 

…..

 

AN: so I might have made chapter 1 way longer than I intended, I just like writing okay? I can’t go to school, (I’ve been writing over the course of three days) Cos it’s a two hour delay and no one will drive me. My family is so BIG on education! Yesterday we had off, and it’s still so freezing that there shouldn’t be school today, it’s like, 8. And I have to be at solo and ensemble contest at 5. Anyway, I should be working on chapter 2 soon, cos I have no life and no friends. L Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Also, if you got the other fandom references, there are going to be many many more, and I plan on including some of my other fandoms in here throughout the story. So… yah. That’s chapter 1! Day 4: SCHOOL CLOSED AGAIN


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday. The middle of the week. Some people liked to call it “hump day”, but as you get older, you realize that the phrase hump day, sounds quite wrong. Like, don’t wake up on hump day if you are asexual, or some sort of message like that. Anyway, Luna was in the car, again, headed to school, and today, quite energetic. Today she was going to ask Sam what she was. She was quite nervous too, but friends share their sexualities with each other! Right? The last stop, high school, the oldest louds got out of the van and headed to meet their friends in the courtyard before the bell rang. 

“LUNA!” It was Sam, waving at her, and motioning her to join her. Luna came and sat down at the table, pulling her guitar off her back, and her and her friends began to make some random music. Then the preppy sophomore kids walked by. Shit gossip goddess was part of that clique. 

“Hey, Luna, guess the tea on your little sister!” Jenna said excitedly.

“What is it,” Luna said dully. Why the fuck did Jenna care about Luan?

“She joined theater!” 

“Great, grand for her,” Luna didn’t like talking about gossip unless it was her sisters or close friends, it was just something she had always stood by.

“See ya!” Then Jenna skipped off, thank goodness.

(If you didn’t see what I did there it’s a reference to a future episode, Stage Plight. I think I’m going to wait until that episode comes out to elaborate that storyline)

“Why does the queen of not minding anyone’s business talk to you?” Asked Jill. 

“Ugh, I don’t now, she sits next to me in chem,”

“That stinks, she stalked my friend Beth for a week to prove she was straight to someone, like wtf?”

“That’s just weird.” Luna responded.

“Yea, and then she called her a dyke… and she nearly fought her, it was a mess, and I know you don’t like gossip so I’ll stop now.”

“Hello!” It was principal Tuggmen. (Idk I’m not good at coming up with names)

“Hi!” Sam said cheerfully.

“So, we need a band to perform at the senior graduation, and I know ya’ll are a band, so yall wanna do it? I think you’d be perfect, and Luna, you should be there anyways for your big sister. So, yall in?”

“Well, what do you guys think?” Luna asked. She would personally love to perform, but did the rest of her friends want to?”

“Sure!”

“Of course!”

“YEA!”

“Amazing, I can’t wait to see what you guys will do, I’ll have the band teacher talk yall more about this, see ya!” The principal then walked off.

“Wat should we play?” Sam asked.

“Idk.” Said Jill,

“Ya, I’m blank,” Tom said.

“OOOH! I GOT IT! Sweet VICTORY!!” Said Luna.

“Yes!” “OF COURSE!”

The bell then rang, signaling get to class you dumb motherfuckers.

 

\---Luan---

It was an average Wednesday at royal woods high school, and the lunch room was full of hungry teenagers. Kids left and right discussed what they wanted to do this weekend, spilling the tea, talking about all sorts of things, and Luna, was kind of lonely. She only had 2 or 3 friends. And she couldn’t sit with them, because Poppy had C lunch today and Gretchen had practice for band, and Benny was doing something for theater. Most of her other friends didn’t go here. They were kids from Beaverton or Hazeltucky that she met in clown camp. And most of them were under the age of 13. She felt alone. She had her party gigs, yes, but other than that, she never had plans. People just saw her as the weird, childish Loud sibling. She ate her celery- she was trying to eat healthier these days- and scrolled through Instagram. People that were “friends” with her but really weren’t. It was online, not life! Just because she liked all of their posts didn’t mean she would actually ever talk with them. Just another boring day in Royal Woods High, until-

“AWW FUCK YOU THEN CMON FIGHT ME!” A short, brown haired boy with glasses declared. 

“OH YEA YOU FUCKING CRONCHER?? IMMA FUCK YOU UP SO BAD THAT YOU WILL HAVE NO TEETH TO CRONCH THOSE BATHBOMBS WITH!!” Then, the short haired boy threw a punch, and the long haired boy tackled him to the ground. They were juniors, Luan was sure. Then, without warning, the long haired boy got YEETED onto Luans sole table, scaring the living shit out of her.

“Oh, fuck. Sorry Ponytail.” The short haired boy said,

“IMMA FUCK YOU UP!!” then they fought just went on and at that point Luan had literally had enough so she just went to the “playground” and sat by a tree to read fanfiction, alone, like always.

 

\--Luna-- 

“AND IT’S SWEET SWEET SWEET Victory YEAH!” Luna rehearsed in the courtyard, with her band. 

“Let’s take a break,” Said Sam, taking a swig of her red water. Sam always dyed her water with food coloring, she said it made it more fun to drink. Luna was ready to ask her, not out, but what she felt as.

“Hey… Sam?” Luna was shaking, ‘Don’t fret, just spill your set’ she thought in her mind.

“Ya?” She replied, her lips now bright red.

“What… what are you?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Err... are you straight, or… it’s not like it matters I just… I dunno I’m curious.”

“Oof, I honestly don’t know. Brendon Urie is hella hot while he performs girls/girls/boys, but I feel like that songs means more to me than just some hot asss musician, ya know? What about you?”

Should Luna tell the truth? If she did, it might be obvious that Luna was considereing asking her out!

“I DUNNO” Oof. Fuck diddly dee. This was going to be a long six weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That afternoon

Luna was mad. Fuck. She fucked up, she sparked a hella awkward conversation, now she didn’t know where the friendship was going to go. Sam seemed fine, but could she be sure? Luna flopped onto the bottom bunk, not giving a shit that it was her sister’s bed.

“Look at you trying to BUNK the system! But seriously, what are you doing on my bed?” Luan said, walking in.

“Dude, can I have some alone time please?” Luna asked, meekly.

“Of course, I’ll just go on a walk.” And Luan set out down the street a few minutes later.

Royal Woods was always beautiful this time, when it wasn’t raining. It was about 65 degrees, and an easterly wind blew warm air through the land. It was just perfect, really. The thoughts Luan was having during lunch still lingered, however. She was so lonely. The jokes and the puns were to make her feel better, while it made it worse for every other circumstance. She put in her knock-off Air pods and listened to some music.

“I see it, I want it, I want it, I got it!” the song sand. It was 7 Rings, Ariana Grande, by far Luans favorite song. She kept her head low, and then passed the larger houses on the Northern end of the street. There was Lori’s friend, Carol’s house, then there was this one big house where that adopted French bot lived, and he seemed to be chasing his friend with a baguette. Rich people were weird. Around 3:30, Luan decided to just head home. 

When she got back, Luna was in a much better mood, texting on her phone.

Luna: so… maybe the band could get together and practice that song this weekend?

Sam: hell ya!

Jill: maybe, I might be going to sky zone with Tanya.

Tom: idk, I may have to babysit.

Sam; well, we will find a time to practice. 

Luna wasn’t the only one texting this afternoon

Lori: Bobby! You’re coming to Royal Woods for prom, right? It’s in TWO WEEKS!

Bobby: About that…..

Loris face fell. What THE FUCK DID HE MEAN?

Lori; wym.

Bobby: I might have told this girl named Chelsea id go to prom with her, she’s kind of a loner, and she needs a date.

Lori felt her heart beating rapidly. She felt her muscles tense up, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. So she cried. She blocked that motherfucker and cried some more. She threw her phone and literally broke down.

“FUCK BOBBY SANTIAGO!” She screamed, getting the attention of ALL of her siblings.

Leni barreled through the bedroom door first, followed by Luna, Luan Lincoln and Lucy. Then the twins ran in, then Lisa, then Lynn, holding Lily. The parents were still at work, so they couldn’t punish Lori for use of profanity.

“What happened?” Leni asked, seeing Lori crying, she ran over to comfort her.

“B-bobby w-w-w-as sup-posed to c-come to prom, b-but, he made plans with some “Loner” bitch named Chelsea! AT his school! The proms are on the same night! I don’t care if she s lonely or not, even if the proms weren’t on the same night, he’s my boyfriend and should go to prom with me!” She was bawling uncontrollably, and she sunk to her knees.

“That’s a jackass move,” Lynn said, balling her fists.

“He’s a meanie!” The twins aid in unison. And Lincoln had gone to talk to Ronnie Anne about this.

“Ronnie Anne, WHAT THE FUCK,” Lincoln was nearly 12 years old, and to enter middle school in about 4 months. He could say the f-word if he wanted to.

“Look, Lincoln, I have no involvement in this, if you want to be mad at someone be mad at bobby, “Ronnie Anne said sternly. Lincoln rolled his eyes and hung up, to send some very unsettling texts to his former “big bro”

Lincoln: dude what the fuck?

Bobby: Look, it’s not my fault your crazy sister can’t bare to let me be a nice person!

Lincoln: you’re the one who was supposed to go to prom with her!

Bobby: yes, but she had friends, lots of them, that she can hang out with. Chelsea had none, and if your sister is going to break up with me over this I don’t care because on prom night, in making Chelsea waters happy for once. Also, I bet as soon as I sent that text her big mouth blabbed it to the whole goddanm family, but truth is lil dude, its none of your business, so please, go play fortnite or do whatever kids your age do. 

Woah, bobby was turning into a dick!

Then, Lincoln got a knock on the door. “Can I come in?” Shit, it was Lori.

But, she didn’t sound angry, like she was going to mutilate him, more so she was just upset.

“Yea.” He closed his computer screen and turned his phone to sleep.

“Look, Lincoln, I know you’re just trying to help, but can you please stay of this? Because now, Bobby is messaging me on other platforms like Snapchat, and I don’t wanna talk to him for a while. “ 

“Sorry, sis. I won’t get involved anymore.” Wait a minute… he knew how to get his sisters to stop meddling now, just ask nicely! 

“It’s okay, thanks lil bro,” she rubbed her hand playfully on his head, then left to go to Carols and tell her how pissed off she was right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol Pingrey had finished her homework around 330, so she was relaxing for once, and watching SpongeBob Square pants. 

Mrs. Pingrey was a stay at home mother, and Mr. Pingrey was away on a 7 day trip for his work. He worked for Microsoft. Lori came to the door, fuming. It was about 4:19, and Mrs. P was about to start on din din.

Lori knocked.

“Hello, may I help you?” Mrs. Pingrey asked.

“I’m one of carols friends, may I see her please?”   
“Of course, come right in. Carol, a girl is here!”

Carol came downstairs.

“Hey, Lori! What’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

“Ya, of course.”

“Good, let’s go to your room.”

“Alright,” and Carol lead Lori upstairs.

“What’s up?” Carol asked, sitting on her bed

“BOBBY IS BLOWING ME OFF ON PROM NIGHT FOR SOME GIRL NAMED CELSEA!” Then the tears began to flow, Lori was so sad! She loved Bobby, and she THOUGHT he loved her, but, apparently, she was wrong. 

“Woah, whoa, what?” Carol was shocked! Lori and Bobby were amazing together, and for him to just… do that to her?

Lori fell onto the bed, and not knowing what to do, Carol just wrapped her friend in a tight embrace. “It’ll be okay, you know what? Screw that bastard! WE should go to prom- as friends of course. I don’t have a date, and it will be awesome.”

“I guess so,” Lori said, looking up. “But, I need to tell you something.” Lori looked own in shame.

“I’m all ears. 

‘Last week, when I went to see Bobby, I- I gave him a blowjob. It was a start, but I really wanted to one day, lose it to him, but… butt….” She began crying again “I’m a whore, aren’t I?”

“Oh fuck no you aint no hoe Lori! Don’t worry, you will be okay, and he will one day realize that he made a big mistake. The best thing to do is unblock him and wait for him to realize what he did and then apologize, then, maybe you could work it out.”

“Ya, I gue-“then Loris phone dinged.

Bobby Santiago is No longer in a relationship with Lori Loud

Bobby Santiago is now in a relationship with Chelsea Waters

Loris heart sank below the earth.

Carol frowned, but was secretly glad about all of this. 

Lori: Yup, you had to make it official, didn’t you? Were literally done forever

Bobby: ok you spoiled brat you just don’t know what it’s like to have to look at hot girls every day but you have to stay fucking loyal to a spoiled brat 3 hours away. I loved you, I really did, but you blow up at anything I do, and I’m sorry but I wanna be In a relationship not only with someone who lives in the same town as me, but also gets me

Lori: I WOULD HAVE GONE TO COLLEGE WITH YOU IN LIKE… 3 MONTHS

Bobby: No bitch, you fucking chose fairway

Lori: it was still close

Bobby: you broke your promise to go to Midwestern so ha I can go to prom with Chelsea

Lori: I get she may have no one to go with, but you still should have chosen to go to prom with your gf

Bobby: but you’re not my girlfriend you dummy

Lori: Meaning past tense!

Bobby: Whatever, the damage is done,

Lori: yup

And that was the last of Bobby and Lori.

For now


	5. note

well i hope you enjoyed my chapter spree. Also, i hope you like that i am indeed including storylines of other characters, the main is still luna and sam, kinda. constructive critism is apreciated, hate is beat of with a baguette!


	6. Update

Hey gang!! Sorry that updates have been so slow, and sorry if they are for a while. School is very stressful at the moment, math is impossible and band is really challenging. I’ve had a lot of responsibilities the past few months, such as spelling bee, reading assignments, i was sick, and I had yet another bad argument with a friend, ending our friendship. Wow kids suck sometimes don’t they? Also, I really enjoyed this weeks premires, and i May use them to help with plots. Like, I was thinking one chapter be about what happened with Luan and Benny between what happened (trying not to spoil) and the play, same with Luna and Sam and their sleepover. The Lori/Bobby story is not over, Incase you’re wondering. I mainly did it to add drama to the story. And yes I headcanon Carol Pingrey as, probably Bi. Oof. And if you’re here for other fandoms they will be more present soon. I plan on updating this sometime next week, and hopefully once or twice over spring break, and a lot this summer. I’m sorry if I’m keeping y’all waiting. See ya really soon!! <3


	7. 6

Lori left a few hours later, deciding to stay for dinner. She walked home as the sun was setting below the horizon, the purples and yellows blended seamlessly together as the big fiery ball of light and life disappeared behind the hills, to return tomorrow. It was almost metaphorical, Loris daytime was Bobby, and his presence, and now that she had no bobby anymore, the sun had set, it was beautiful and sad all together. Beautiful because maybe she was escaping a bad relationship- in the end he couldn’t even go to prom with her, and sad because, well, Lori loved him, but now, if she was to see him, she’d instead murder him for the pain he had caused her, and what he had taken away from her. She gave him a blowjob, not much, but it was out of love and want for him, and next time, they were planning on having sex, they really were. Maybe Bobby pulled this to get out of having sex at a young age. Maybe he really didn’t care about Lori, or maybe he cared too much about Chelsea. Either way, the damage that had been done was impossible to fix, and as Lori walked into her house for nearly 13 years, she sighed, knowing that life indeed was hard and that maybe, maybe this was just a small sample of the harshness of life.

 

Lori decided to stay home Thursday, after all, it would be a wreck of a day for her, with people wanting to know the tea, and people who would be on bobby’s side there to harass her, then again, he didn’t even go there. Carol would have her back yes, but she needed this day to herself. After all, what could go wrong?

 

 

Luna

 

With all the drama with Lori last night, Luna didn’t have the time to check her phone at all, until around 3 am, when she awoke from yet another nightmare:

 

_Sam was walking down the aisle. Luna was in the audience, as she watched Sam get married to young, handsome man._

It wasn’t the worst dream, but it sucked to sit in the audience while the girl Luan loved got married off to some other dude. Not only meaning Sam was straight, but she didn’t like Luna either. Then, Luna saw the dozens of message notifications on her iPhone.

 

Sam: dude 3:17 PM

 

Sam: YOOOO 3:32 PM

 

Sam: are you there? 8:21 PM

Sam: Plz don’t be dead 10:40 PM

 

Luna: sorry, a lot of drama went down at home this evening. My sister’s boyfriend left her for someone else, and it wasn’t very good, if you’re still up, you can tell me what up 3:07 AM

 

Luna doubted that she would get a reply, but couldn’t fall back asleep. She decided to go get a drink of water from the kitchen, and as she descended the steps, phone with her just in case she got a reply, she heard crying. When she peeked into the kitchen, she saw Lori, looking down at the table, tears dripping from her eyes.

 

“Dude, you okay?” Luna asked, slowly walking into the kitchen.

 

“No, I’m literally not okay.” Lori replied, tears in her voice.

 

Luna didn’t know how to react. Yes, she was dealing with love issues to right now, but nothing like this. She hadn’t been betrayed, she hadn’t been treated like this.

 

“Well, you can talk to me, if you want,” Luna said meekly, sitting down next to her older sister.

 

“Well, okay, but I won’t keep you too long, you need to go to bed,” Lori sighed, and turned to her younger sister. Then, she thought for a second. Luna was almost 16 years old. She would soon be driving and she would soon be going off to college and getting married and having kids, just like all her little siblings would one day. She thought about how fast time passed, just yesterday Lori was at her little sisters 8th grade graduation, and the day before her 5th grade one, and a week ago, at her birth. It was insane!! Time was running away, it seemed like this New Year started hours ago, and now it was already April! Lori realized it was her that was her life that was about to begin, even though it wouldn’t be with bobby. It would be with the people who supported her, and the one she never expected, Carol. Carol was-

 

“Dude, ya gonna say anything?” Luna sapped Lori out of her trance.

 

“Sorry, it’s just, me and him were gonna have a life together, yaknow? And now, it’s over.” Lori sighed again, as Luna got a glass of water.

 

“I see ya bro, but look, maybe, he wasn’t meant to be in your future, and he left before ya’ll grew too attached, ya know?” Luna said, then chugged some water.

 

“I mean… maybe, maybe I am supposed to share my future with someone else, and, it’s weird, because, even though I only started talking to her a few months ago, after years of envy, me and Carol are best friends. Maybe…. She’s who I need in my future all along. Maybe one day I’ll find another boyfriend, but I have a great family, and amazing friends. I may feel sorrow and miss my ex for a long time, but at least now I can think of the good times instead.” Lori wiped her tears, then looked again at her younger sister, full of such joy, not knowing too much about the real world, but just enough that she and Lori could relate. Little did she know the true hardships of her rocker little sister.

 

Eventually, Lori and Luna went back to their rooms. Lori planned on staying home Thursday, she knew there would be drama and she didn’t want to deal with it. She already asked, and mom and dad understood. Luna lay back down and checked her phone, she had a new message!

Sam: Wanna do the astonishing quest with me this year?

 

The astonishing quest with Sam? That could be really fun!

 

Luna: sounds gr8 brah. WE should legit do it!

Sam: fantastic. Imam hit the hay, gnite Luna J

 

Luna: Gn,

 

(The next day)

 

WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE EPSIDE “STAGE PLIGHT” IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE EPISODE AND DON’T WANT IT SPOILED BE CAREFUL

 

NOW, QUE THE SPOILERS AND THE REST OF THIS HORRIBLE STORY

 

Luan had just finished her least favorite class, Algebra I, when she saw Benny walk by. (If you saw Stage plight you know what happens, but here is a shitty summary if you didn’t) Mr. coconuts encouraged her to sign up for the play with benny, (technically) Luan felt kind of sad that she had to use her ventriloquist dummy as a friend because she had no real person there to cheer her on. She wished she did, benny could be that person, maybe? For now, it was time to head home, so she grabbed her things, and walked all the way home on that Thursday afternoon.

 

(Meanwhile, at house)

 

Lori had spent most of the day listening to depressing Billie Eilish songs, and had eaten her weight of junk food. She knew that this was unhealthy, and she had even told herself and her family she was fine. She wasn’t. She felt like this wasn’t meant to be after all. She really did belong with bobby and he belonged with her. They needed each other. Maybe they couldn’t realize that now, but someday they each would. Love was such a strange thing that it was almost hard to believe it existed. Around 2, she realized her family would soon be home, and she had to present herself as someone who had moved on. She cleaned her room, the entire house as well, and showered all in less than 30 minutes. Now it was time for people to start walking in. Luan came home first, then Lynn. Leni had gone to work and Luna was probably chatting with her friends. The rest of the kids didn’t get out of school until 3 anyways. Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa came home next. Lola had to go to some pageant thing, and Lily was at daycare. Then, Luna came home with a big cheesy smile on her face, and she immediately went into her room. No one really talked to Lori, and she didn’t mind, she wanted d to be left alone to contemplate life some more anyways.

 

(In Luna and Luans room)

 

Luna jumped onto her bed excitedly, shaking the whole bunk bed frame. “DUDETTE GUESS WHAT!!!!!” She said in a high pitch squeal. Luan, in a trance thinking about Benny, looked up, shocked. “What is it sis?”

 

“IM DOING THE ASTONISHING QUEST WITH SAM!!! AND IT’S A DATE!!!”

 

_Earlier that day_

_“Sooo… Luna, about the quest…. If not that’s fine, but could we… maybe make it a date?” Sam asked shyly._

_“HELL FUCKING YEAH!!” Luna replied. That was what kept her after school today. She was talking with her friends._

“That’s awesome Luna!!” Luan said. She could share her story form today, but she opted not to. Just let Luna worry about herself and her relationship for this afternoon.

 

(Ok, so the Saluna storyline may not be updated for a while, in the meantime, some LuBenny action, some prom drama, and… I think that’s it for now. Oh, and soon, we will meet the wild, rambunctious, Gilbert. Wink Wonk. See ya, this is a very long chapter, and here is your update, I may update again Sunday or Monday.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Well... this is it. The last time I will ever write. 

Im an 8th grader, I’m extremely busy, all the time.

I’m in track, academic team, and many other extra curricular activities and in all honors classes.

I’ve been busy for the past few weeks.

So, knowing how busy I’m gonna be, I’m.. well, quitting.

Plain and simple.

No more of this story, or any of the others if you read them.

I’m deleting everything. I’m sorry to the loyal readers. Sorry you can’t read my content anymore.

It was trash anyway.

and seriously, if you’ve read this far. I love you.

Happy April Fools day :)

 

check out my crack fic “Dora Hamilton” in a little bit for an April fools day story featuring Dora, the Hamilton fam, and Luan Loud. I will update soon, sorry if that scared ya up there. Love you! 


End file.
